


stamina demon

by clearlykero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearlykero/pseuds/clearlykero
Summary: In which Yuuri wants to go one more round, and Victor is Really Tired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written on my phone in between work because i just wanted victor to cry.

When they're just starting to explore each other, everything is new, and exciting, and Victor wants more and more, endlessly. It's like Yuuri is made to fit his body, his curves pressing into the hollow of Victor's back, his mouth just so in the secret place between jaw and neck. Every time Yuuri kisses him is a revelation, and every time they fall into bed he never wants it to end.  
  
And then, you know, it really doesn't end.  
  
"I'm tired," Victor whines, trying to roll away from Yuuri's arms, but Yuuri isn't having it. He bites Victor's shoulder, and Victor shivers anyway, because he's so tired but Yuuri is so good.  
  
"It's only been," Yuuri kisses the bite mark to soothe him, "two rounds. You aren't that old."  
  
"I'm not old at all," says Victor indignantly; he's ready to argue but whatever protest he was about to make turns into a groan at Yuuri's fingers around his cock. "I can't," he says, even as he fills in Yuuri's hand. He really can't. Maybe his dick has different ideas, but his back is very certain about being done for the night.  
  
"You don't have to do any work." Yuuri's tone is beseeching, the spoiled-kitten voice he knows Victor is pathetically susceptible to. "I can do it all for you." Victor lets himself be turned over, lets Yuuri nestle himself in place astride Victor's hips. He meets Yuuri's eyes, gleaming wet from when Victor made him cry before.  
  
"We could." Victor pauses, licks his lips. Thinks about Christophe's friendly suggestion to switch it up once in a while. "We could do it the other way--"  
  
" _Really?_ " In his mind's eye, Victor sees perked-up ears on Yuuri's head. Cute pink piglet ears. He presses his groin hard against Victor's, probably just to see Victor squirm fruitlessly.   
  
"You never said you wanted to," Victor says, trying to ignore the way Yuuri is now absently rolling his hips down, "I'd have been-- oh-- more than willing."  
  
"It's nice to see you look like you have it together," Yuuri says, the corners of his eyes crinkling, "but, you know. I'd like to ruin you too."  
  
A shudder runs through Victor's whole body. This isn't the Yuuri he usually sees; it's more like the Yuuri that shows himself on the ice, when he's steady and unwavering and knows that Victor belongs to him. Victor swallows. "You already ruin me," he says. Yuuri leans down and licks into Victor's mouth, and Victor opens up for him helplessly.  
  
"I've only done this once before," Yuuri whispers in between kisses, "and that didn't really go well." A secret just for Victor, and he almost wants to flip their positions and take Yuuri all over again. But Yuuri is so enthusiastic, and his back really does twinge, and so he lets his silly boyfriend have his way.  
  
"You'll be so good at it," Victor sighs, winding his fingers in Yuuri's hair. It's damp with sweat, and Yuuri looks so handsome like this. "Just do it like I do to you." Yuuri nods, ears going red when his dick twitches against Victor's.  
  
It's a little awkward at first; Yuuri is afraid of hurting him and he is a little bit tense because he hasn't done this in a good while. Yuuri is generous with the lube, though, and soon he has three fingers in Victor and Victor is rethinking this whole idea because Yuuri is enjoying himself far too much.  
  
"Yuuri," he moans, but Yuuri just smirks at him, twists his fingers, and Victor makes a strangled noise high in his throat. He knows Yuuri is a fast learner, but this is honestly too much for him to take after they've just gone two extensive rounds-- Yuuri is just playing with him at this point.   
  
"This is a new expression," Yuuri says softly, touching Victor's cheek with his free hand. Victor, blurry-eyed with exertion tears, pushes his face into Yuuri's palm. "I feel like I'll never run out."  
  
"I'll give you _new_ ," Victor coughs, drags in a breath when Yuuri takes pity on him and pauses. "Stop playing around already." He tips his head back, sweat stinging his eyes. Yuuri strokes his prostate, carefully, precisely, and his dick jerks on his stomach.  
  
"Come for me once first," Yuuri takes hold of Victor's cock, rubs the slit with his thumb and Victor chokes, "just like this." His hand is rougher than Victor is used to, skating the edge of too much but it's, Victor tries to regain coherence long enough to complain that Yuuri isn't _listening_ , but Yuuri just grips him harder and he's lost to Yuuri inside him and around him, everywhere.  
  
He doesn't even have time to recover before Yuuri is pressing into him, heavy, shocking his newly raw nerves. Yuuri, he wants to say, wants to plead, but the slow grind against his prostate steals the breath from his lungs and all he can do is squeeze his eyes shut against too much sensation. His heart is so full he thinks he might start to cry.  
  
"Victor," Yuuri says, hoarse, "Vitya," and at this Victor actually sobs. "Does it hurt, am I--"  
  
"No," Victor manages, pressing his hand to his stomach in an effort to quell the surge of emotion, "I'm fine, only, I haven't done this in a while."  
  
"Welcome to the club." Yuuri smiles, gives him a kiss that he just takes, too wrecked to return it. And then Yuuri stops giving him a break, starts fucking him _properly_ , and Victor is crying in earnest now; he's sure he must look so awful, and yet he can't get enough control over his lungs to stop.  
  
"Shhh," Yuuri says, gasping, his hands bruisingly tight on Victor's legs, hips stuttering in their movement. Victor doesn't know how to shhh, just lets his mouth make noises without input from his brain. Later he has a little moment of embarrassment because he thinks he might have said some excessively rude things when Yuuri lost his rhythm, but in the moment he just desperately wants to come and can't quite make it to a fourth time, too oversensitive and exhausted even to touch himself.  
  
"Sorry, Victor," and then something in Japanese that Victor doesn't catch, "I'm going to--"  
  
"No," Victor whines, because if Yuuri comes now _he_ won't get to, and he's so worked up he's going to die if it doesn't happen, "Yuuri, please, I need to--"  
  
"I know," sloppy kiss, "I'll let you, just--" and Yuuri puts his face in the crook of Victor's neck, soft groans spilling from his mouth. Victor can feel the erratic pulse of him where they're still joined, and he feels too hot for his own skin, like everything inside is trying to escape but is stuck.   
  
Yuuri, already softening inside him, pulls out. Victor twists his hands in the sheets, _wanting_ , but before he can complain Yuuri has his fingers back inside and he's merciless this time, now that he's learned Victor's body, completely focused on making Victor come.   
  
"Vitya," Yuuri whispers, fingers wrapping around Victor's cock but Victor's shaking his head fretfully because it hurts, really, it's more than he can handle. His hitched sobbing is loud in the silence of the room, the wet noises Yuuri makes with his fingers in Victor's hole obscene enough that Victor is almost embarrassed (Yuuri's face is bright red).   
  
"I can't," Victor says, to which Yuuri just tilts his head and slides back so he's half off the bed.  
  
"You can," he answers, puts his mouth on Victor's cock, and Victor shouts, hips trying to arch but unable to with Yuuri's arm holding him down. He aches all over, but especially his stomach, where his muscles keep tensing even when he consciously tells them not to. Once more seems impossible.  
  
He turns his face into the pillow, letting the tears soak it instead of blinding him, looks for the pleasure amidst the immense sensation. Yuuri's tongue is careful and tender, not like the hard thrust of his fingers inside Victor. The typically Yuuri contrast makes him laugh a little bit, and he can almost feel Yuuri's answering smile.   
  
Coming is a shock. It sneaks up on him while he's straining in a different direction, and then all at once it hits in waves and waves of feeling, too overwhelming for him to parse, and he whites out for what seems like an eternity. When he comes back to himself, Yuuri is still gentling him through it, but even his soft mouth on Victor feels unbearable and he pushes Yuuri's head away. His hands are trembling.  
  
Yuuri wipes his mouth on a corner of the blanket (filthy, Victor will have to scold him later) and clambers back onto the bed to wrap himself around Victor like a squid. "That was amazing," he says, blushing. Victor looks at the ceiling.   
  
"Chris is going to call me old," he tells it sadly. Yuuri jumps, jostling Victor's tired body.  
  
"I-- sorry," he says, when Victor makes an upset noise, and kisses his shoulder distractedly, "what do you mean Chris is going to call you old?"  
  
"Because this is proof I can't keep up with you. He laughed at me for a hundred years before he told me to switch positions," Victor explains. "You have way too much stamina, you know."  
  
"You talk to Chris about-- about our-- what we do in bed?"  
  
"Well. Yes," like it's obvious, "who else would I talk to?"  
  
Yuuri buries his head in Victor's chest. Victor pats it fondly. "Don't you consult Phichit about it?"  
  
"I don't consult anyone," Yuuri says, muffled. "It's _private_."  
  
"Oh." Victor strokes his hand down Yuuri's neck, settles it in the small of his back. "You don't like me talking to Chris." Yuuri shakes his head, feeling around next to him until he finds Victor's other hand and links their fingers.  
  
"It's not that. I'm just surprised, that's all."  
  
Victor smiles and doesn't answer. They both know what 'surprise' means to them, and it's never been a bad thing-- and never will be.


End file.
